DESTINY STAR
DESTINY STAR is one of the songs performed by Japanese vocalist, Nana Tanimura. It appears on her ninth eponymous single with Pray for you as its B-track song. It appears as a Battle Bonus song in Pachinko CR Shin Hokuto Musou. Credits :Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi :Composition: Daisuke Imai :SONIC GROOVE record label Lyrics Kanji= :静寂の闇を　溶かす瞬き :星座のStory　語りかければ :それぞれの想い　弾かれるように :男達の旅は始まる :乾き果てて　ひび割れてく時代で :たった１つの　信じるものを :追い求めてく :輝くDestiny star :導かれて　野望の果てまで :譲れない願い　向き合う時 :運命始まる :(Go straight) 数えきれない :(Far away)悲しみを見つめ :光放つDestiny star :いつも予言には 「答え」しかない :辿る道は　自分次第で :進むべき明日(あす)を　切り拓くよう :男達は戦い続ける :命さえも　投げ出しても構わない :そう思えるほど　守りたいもの :見つけた日から :囁くDestiny star :迷い捨てて　悪夢の果てまで :一歩も引けない　プライドから :火花が飛び散る :(Go straight)まだ遠くても :(Far away) その手を伸ばして :つかまえてよDestiny star :絆確かめ　未来の扉 :開けて旅立つ :輝くDestiny star :導かれて　野望の果てまで :譲れない願い　向き合う時 :運命始まる :(Go straight) 数えきれない :(Far away)悲しみを見つめ :光放つDestiny star |-|Romaji= :seijyaku no yami o tokasu mabataki :seizau no Story katarikakereba :sorezore no omoi hajikareruyouni :otokotachi no tabi wa hajimaru :kawaki hatete hibi-wareteku jidai de :tatta-hitosu no shinjirumono o :oimotometeku :kagayaku Destiny star :michibikarete yabou no hate made :yuzurenai negai mukiau toki :unmei hajimaru :(Go straight) kazoekirenai :(Far away) kanashimi o mitsume :hikari hanatsu Destiny star :itsumo yogen ni wa "kotae"shikanai :tadoru michi wa jibun shidai de :susumubeki asu wo kiri-harakuyou :otokotachi wa tatakai tsuzukeru :inochi saemo nagedashitemo kamawanai :sou omoeruhodo mamoritaimono :mitsuketa hi kara :sasayaku Destiny star :mayoi sutete akumu no hate made :ippo mo hikenai puraido kara :hibana ga tobi-chiru :(Go straight) mada tookutemo :(Far away) sono te wo nobashite :tsukamaeteyo Destiny star :kizuna tashikame mirai no tobira :akete tabidasu :kagayaku Destiny star :michibikarete yabou no hate made :yuzurenai negai mukiau toki :unmei hajimaru :(Go straight) kazoekirenai :(Far away) kanashimi o mitsume :hikari hanatsu Destiny star |-|English Translation= :A blink of light melts the darkness of silence :If you speak of the story of the constellations, :their countless thoughts will be like a melody :The journey of men begins :In an era barren and dry, :pursue the one thing :worth believing in :Shine on, Destiny star :Lead us to the end of ambitions :When unwavering desires collide :destiny will play :(Go straight) Through the countless :(Far away) tragedies you have witnessed, :Let out your light, Destiny star :Prophesies only have "the answers" :To follow their path forged by their own hand, :to open up the true path to tomorrow :men continue to fight :I don't care if I lose my life :I've thought this ever since :I found what I've wanted to protect :Whisper to me, Destiny star :Cast aside doubt to see the end of this nightmare :I won't back down a step. Sparks scatter :from my pride :(Go straight) Even if it is still faraway, :(Far away) reach your hand out to it :Catch that Destiny star :Holding tight to my bonds, I open :the door to the future and begin my journey :Shine on, Destiny star :Lead us to the end of ambitions :When resolute wishes collide :destiny will come into play :(Go straight) Through the countless :(Far away) tragedies that I have witnessed, :Light the way, Destiny star External Links *iTunes single listing *KKBOX audio sample Category: Songs